REQUEST
by Hanazawa Yui Imnida
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Hermione Granger meminta bantuan pada Draco Malfoy?


_Desclaimer : semua karakter dan properti bukan punya saya. Juga belum minta izin secara langsung sama J.K. Rowling._

 **REQUEST**

.

.

Jika ada seseorang yang ingin ku kutuk sekarang ini, maka Ronald Billius Weasley lah orangnya. Adik biologis dari si kembar pembuat onar paling terkenal seBritania Raya—Fred dan George Weasley—itu benar-benar membuatku ingin merebusnya dalam kuali super besar milik Profesor Severus Snape yang dicampur dengan segalon air liur Achromantula dan selusin jembalang dari pekarangan Luna Lovegood. Pemuda berambut merah itu membuatku—aarrgghh, kutil Merlin—hilang kendali. Emosi. Patah hati. Well, melodramatis.

Ini sangat bukan aku.

Memang tak pernah ada ungkapan _aku menyukaimu_ atau tetek bengek semacamnya diantara kami, tapi kupikir Ron mampu menangkap sinyal-sinyal dariku _yang mengharapkannya._ Merlin, kami telah bersahabat selama lebih dari 7 tahun dan telah banyak melalui masalah-masalah spektakuler bersama Harry, seperti saat harus berubah menjadi orang lain di tahun kedua, melawan sepasukan penggemar Dolores Umbridge di tahun kelima, atau pencarian Horcrux saat perang besar kemarin. Apakah rentang waktu kebersamaan kami itu masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya menyadari perasaanku? Hell. Ron benar-benar tidak peka. _What an idiot._

Kau tahu apa yang kulihat tadi? Ron mengumumkan kepada semua penghuni Gryffindor kalau dia tengah berkencan dengan Lavender Brown. Lavender Brown, Jenggot Merlin! Dia teman sekamarku waktu di asrama Gryffindor! Apa ada yang lebih mengagetkanku dari ini?

.

"Granger ?"

Aku terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang memanggilku. Sebenarnya suara itu tidak lebih dari suara gumaman, tapi efeknya luar biasa. Shit. Aku benar-benar dalam mode melamun.

Aku memutar tubuhku sehingga berhadapan dengan seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu memanggilku. Aku sedang tak ingin bersuara, kurasa, sehingga hanya sebelas alis ku saja yang terangkat untuk mewakiliku menanyakan keperluannya.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menyodorkan secangkir coklat panas kepadaku. Aku melirik tangan kanannya yang menyodorkan cangkir itu, setengah sangsi dengan niatan baiknya ini.

Dia bahkan tak memandangku, justru lebih fokus pada jendela di depan kami. Mungkin dia sedang melihat beberapa orang yang terbang di luar sana, yang aku asumsikan sedang latihan Quidditch. Dia melihatnya dengan serius.

Kasihan melihatnya menyodorkan cangkir itu terlalu lama, akhirnya aku menerimanya. "Terima kasih," kataku. Kami kembali menatap jendela, menikmati pemandangan dari ketinggian di salah satu menara tertinggi di Hogwarts ini.

Hening. Tidak ada diantara kami yang mau membuka percakapan lebih dulu.

Lelah, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid—oh ayolah, kandidat yang tersisa untuk posisi ini hanya aku—aku meminum coklat panas yang tadi dibuatkan partnerku, Ketua Murid _yang satu lagi_. Sementara _dia_ sendiri masih asyik mengamati orang-orang yang sedang latihan. Sesekali dia menyeruput coklat panasnya sendiri.

"Malfoy?", akhirnya akulah yang memutuskan untuk menjadi yang pertama bersuara.

Dia menoleh, "Hn?"

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

"Kau yakin?"

Malfoy muda itu mengernyit mendengar penjelasanku barusan. Wajahnya tetap datar, tapi ada sorot kekhawatiran di matanya.

"Errr—sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu yakin," kataku agak cemas juga. "Tapi kupikir aku bisa percaya padamu."

Rekanku itu sedikit kaget dengan kata-kataku barusan, tetapi dengan cepat dia dapat menyetel sikapnya menjadi datar lagi. Oke, ingatkan aku pada sifat dasar keluarga Malfoy ini. _Indifferent._

"Bagian mana yang ingin kau hapus?", tanya nya setengah tak peduli. Dia asyik memainkan tongkat sihirnya, seolah baru saja dia mendapatkan barang wajib itu.

"Hanya ingatanku seharian ini," aku sedikit canggung, "Ya, hanya hari ini saja."

Dia mengangguk.

"Okeee... " dia berlagak seperti merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. "Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin masalah efek sampingnya."

Ck! Dasar ferret kebanyakan bicara.

"Aku percaya padamu."

Titik. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk berdebat dengannya.

Beruntung karena dia segera memahami posisiku. Aku benar-benar dalam mood yang buruk.

Dia mengangguk, lalu memasang tampang serius. "Granger... Bersiaplah."

Giliran aku yang mengangguk, mengiyakan perintahnya.

Aku mulai menutup mata.

Beberapa detik setelahnya aku kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan riang menuju Aula Besar. Ah, tak biasanya aku menantikan waktu sarapan sesemangat ini. Mungkin rapalan mantra Malfoy kemarin benar-benar berhasil. Ngomong-ngomong, sejak bangun tadi, aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya. Kemana dia?

Aneh. Kenapa orang-orang memandangku seperti itu? Berbisik-bisik pula. Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Apa ada bekas pasta gigi di bibirku?

Sepertinya tidak ada. Lalu ada apa?

"Hermione!"

Aku menengok ke arah Ginny Weasley yang barusan memanggilku. Gadis pemilik hati sang pahlawan perang itu menunjuk ke kursi di sampingnya. Baiklah, aku memang sudah lapar. Waktunya duduk manis menanti hidangan pagi.

"Gin, kau tau kenapa orang-orang berbisik-bisik ketika melihatku?"

"Sejujurnya, Hermione, aku juga sama herannya denganmu," katanya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa ingin tahuku. "Jadi ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" dia malah memberiku pertanyaan aneh. Berdua? Maksudnya?

"Well, Ginny... maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti."

Gadis Weasley itu memutar bola matanya. "Ya ampun, sejak kapan kau menjadi lambat begini?"

Sama sekali tak membantu. Aku masih menatapnya bingung.

Sepertinya dia mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Ginny merogoh sakunya, dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Sepertinya sebuah foto.

"Ini aku dapatkan dari Preveew," jelas Ginny. Aku mengambilnya.

GLEK.

Sepertinya ada yang menyiram air es ke atas kepalaku. Aku _blank_ sesaat.

"Apa ini?"

"Jelas sekali itu fotomu. Dengan Draco Malfoy. Sedang berciuman."

Ginny mengatakannya dengan gamblang, tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Bahkan membuat Harry yang tadinya sedang semangat menggigit paha kalkun pun menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menatapku curiga.

"Aku tidak tahu.. "

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Entahlah. Jangan tanya aku."

Aku langsung kehilangan nafsu makanku. Aku hanya mampu menyembunyikan wajahku, menelungkup di atas meja.

"Hermione, ku harap kau baik-baik saja," ku rasakan Ginny menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Bahkan Malfoy tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Ck! Dia payah."

Dia benar. Ini semua gara-gara Malfoy.

.

.

Aku menemukannya sedang duduk di sofa ruang rekreasi Ketua Murid. Kaki kirinya menyilang di atas kaki kanannya, bergaya layaknya seorang bos besar. Di tangan kirinya ia memegang buku kecil entah apa, sementara tangan kanannya memegang biskuit. Sesekali dia mencelupkan biskuit itu ke dalam segelas susu. Ck! Kekanakan.

"Malfoy—", amarahku sudah di ubun-ubun, sebenarnya. Tapi aku masih mencoba untuk bicara baik-baik dengan siluman musang albino ini.

"Pagi, Granger.. "

Entah apa yang merasukinya, sehingga dia _menyapaku_ yang notabene bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk disapa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Kau menciumku."

"Lalu?"

Aaaaarrrgggghhhh!

Benar-benar bedebah makhluk di depanku ini. Aku sudah cukup malu di Aula Besar tadi, dan sekarang aku jadi merasa malu sendiri bertemu Malfoy.

Tunggu. Ini bukan salahku.

"Kau melanggar, Malfoy."

Dia berhenti dari kegiatan mengemilnya. "Melanggar bagaimana?", tanyanya datar. Ugh, serius aku ingin menonjok hidungnya lagi.

"Aku kan hanya meminta bantuanmu untuk menghapus sedikit memoriku. Hanya 1 hari," tandasku.

"Sudah ku lakukan," katanya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. Santai sekali.

"Lalu kenapa kau menciumku? Dan parahnya aku tidak ingat ada adegan itu."

Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi. Sial. Sial. Sial. Malfoy sialan!

"Sudah kulakukan bukan?", dia kembali mengambil satu keping biskuit dan memakannya. "Aku juga sudah memperingatkanmu tentang efek sampingnya. Kau hanya bilang, kau percaya padaku."

Apa? Keterlaluan.

Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku benar-benar emosi. Aku benar-benar merasa ditipu. Jenggot Merlin! Seharusnya aku tak pernah berurusan dengan manusia ini.

"Granger.." aku bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan dia berdiri di depanku.

"Ap—" aku juga tak sempat berkata apa-apa karena Malfoy sialan ini malah mendorongku hingga punggungku membentur tembok. Tentu saja aku kaget dengan tindakannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" aku mendesis, bersiap-siap untuk kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

"Aku akan menunjukan kejadian sebenarnya... "

Aku tak sempat berpikir apa-apa lagi. Pikiranku _blank_ untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini. Gara-gara Malfoy. Menciumku. Tapi bedanya kali ini, bukan lagi foto. Ini nyata.

Aku mendorong Malfoy untuk menjauh dariku. Dan berhasil. Aku terengah-engah, sangat kaget.

Dan bedebah di depanku ini menyeringai. "Kenapa kau menolak? Kemarin kau diam saja. Menikmati malah," katanya tanpa dosa.

Aku yakin wajahku sudah sepenuhnya memerah. Aaaaarrrrggghhh! Gundik Merlin! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya sekarang!

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Sial. Aku kalah cepat.

Tubuhku kaku. Draco berhasil memantraiku. Lebih sial lagi karena aku tak bisa menjangkau tongkatku. Siapapun tolong aku!

"Kau berisik, Granger... " Draco menggendongku dan membawaku ke sofa.

"Sesuai permintaanmu, kau tak akan ingat kejadian hari ini.. " Draco tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Itulah kata terakhir yang kudengar sebelum kesadaranku kembali menghilang.

.

 _'Kau memang licik, Draco. Sudah berapa kali kau menggunakan permintaan Hermione ini untuk menutupi perasaanmu?'_

 _._

 _._

 **SEKIAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#pundung**

Kali ini yang aku nistain Draco Malfoy. Niatnya pengen gak OOC, tapi...ahsudahlah. Ide mentok dan gag ketemu jalan keluarnya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah repot-repot baca (dan review jika ada). Kritik dan saran ditunggu di tombol review ^_^


End file.
